The Son and the Maid
by Wind's Gale
Summary: A girl from a poor family accepts a job as a maid for a wealthy family...what happens when one of the heirs falls for her? InuSan
1. Chapter 1

The Son and the Maid

'_Don't screw up…Don't screw up…' _Sango thought. It's her first job and she's a nervous wreck.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll do fine!" Her mother's encouragement did little to calm her, but was still a nice feeling to hear her mother's voice.

Her mother helped her apply her make up and tie up her maid robe. "Sango you look wonderful. I know you'll bring such honor into this family."

"I hope I do…Oh God I'm so nervous."

"Sango don't worry, all you have to worry about is cleaning and cooking, which you are very good at."

"I know…"

"Time to go Sango, I know you'll do well."

"Thank you, mother." Sango went towards the door and gave the small house she calls home one last look before heading out the door.

"Get the hell out my room Sesshomaru!"

"I am trying to look for my ring you pest."

"It's not in here. You're always loosing that thing"

"I think you keep stealing it. The last time I found it, it was in here."

"That's because you keep leaving the damn thing in here when you sneak in and steal my robes."

"I don't want your dirty robes. All I want is my rings, Inuyasha."

"For the last time it's not in here so get out!"

'_Typical quarrels…' _thought Inutashio. "Boys stop your arguing and come here!" The boys rushed to their father's study.

"Yes?" they said at the same time.

"You two must stop this constant bickering. We are getting a new maid and I don't want her going around telling the whole town how you two always act. Now straighten up or I'm sending you to the doghouse."

"Yes father, but tell Inuyasha to stop stealing my ring."

"What?!?! I don't steal your stupid ring! You're always misplacing it in MY room."

"No. You're always stealing it. Admit it, you love my ring so much that you want it for yourself."

"HA! That ugly thing! I think not"

Inutashio interrupted the argument. "Boys! We can discuss this later." A soft knock on the door caught their attention.

"Come in" said Inutashio. The maid walked in shy and blushing a little. "I'm um…the new maid…" Inuyasha swore his jaw had dropped. She was perfect…beautiful eyes, luscious lips, wonderful shape and hips that the robe so graciously complimented, and not to mention a gorgeous face that was blushing like mad at the moment.

"Ah yes the new maid. Come, I'll show you around."

The maid nodded and stepped out waiting for Inutashio to show her around. Inutashio turned around towards his two sons.

"Remember, be on your best behavior!" Inutashio stepped out the study leaving his two sons by themselves.

"I need to lay down…" Inuyasha said putting his hand on his head.

"Hm, I wonder why." Sesshomaru said. "You just turned completely red when the new maid came in. It's such a mystery why though."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up. Sesshomaru." He walked out the room, leaving Sesshomaru smirking.

"That fool." He said to himself and then walked out.

_Later that day_

'_Hm…she's in there cooking…maybe I should just go in there. What's my excuse though…hm…I'll just say I'm looking for a snack. That's it! Hehe…god she's so beautiful…I can't go in there. But god she looks stunning…Come on Inuyasha, just go in and say you're looking for a snack. Nothing weird about that. Be a man dammit!'_

Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. The maid was busy preparing for lunch. She was boiling some vegetables in a pot and she was adding some type of meat into the pot. Inuyasha stared at her for a second before he could get words to form in his head.

"Um..I would like a snack…please."

The maid was startled at first and turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"Uh…there's some bread and fruit on the table. Lunch will be ready in a little bit."

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed a piece of fruit off the table. He sat down and continued to stare at the lovely woman cooking. "What's your name?"

"Sango."

"Hm..lovely name."

"Thanks."

"Why'd you decide to be a maid? I'm sure there's other jobs you could have taken."

"Well…this was the only job available…and my family really needs the money."

"The only job huh?"

"Well not really….there was one other job I could have taken…But I dare not dishonor my family by taking such a job."

"What was the job?"

Sango stopped cutting the food. "…..Selling myself to strangers…."

"Awful…"

"Yea. That's why I'm grateful to Lord Inutashio for giving me this job."

"You must be real lucky."

"You could say that." Sango continued cutting the food, adding it into the pot and stirring it. Inuyasha moved behind her, looking over her shoulders.

"What are you fixing?"

"Just some stew…"

Inuyasha inhaled the scent of the food. "It smells delicious. Can't wait to eat it." Sango giggled a little.

Sesshomaru walked in the kitchen and smirked to himself as he saw Inuyasha standing behind the maid.

'_I knew that idiot would try to make a move.' _Sesshomaru came behind Inuyasha and tapped his shoulder. Inuyasha jumped a little and turned around. "Oh, hey Sesshomaru what are you doing here…"

"Mhm…"

"What?"

"Nothing.." Sesshomaru continued to smirk. "I just came in to get some fruit." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a banana off the table and headed towards the door. He gave Inuyasha one last final 'I-know-what-you're-up-to' look and left.

"Uh…I better go now Sango. I'll see you around." Inuyasha said as he quickly hurried out the door and followed Sesshomaru.

"What was that look about?!"

"Inuyasha don't try to fool me, you like the new maid don't you."

"I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing and why were you standing behind her looking over her shoulder."

"I am not blushing and I just wanted to see what she was cooking."

"Sure Inuyasha, whatever you say" Sesshomaru said while smirking and walking off"

'_Grrr…I don't like her…I mean she's cute and everything…and so lovely…oh god get it together! I don't like her…I just think she's cute is all…I hope.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sango! You're home! How was your first day?"

"It wasn't so bad…All I did was cook, wash dishes and make beds."

"Ah! Good! If you do an excellent job, Inutashio-sama might give you a good tip eh?"

"Let's not push our luck mother."

"Haha. You are right dear. Come now, I've prepared dinner. We'll eat and relax after a long day."

"Thanks mother."

Inuyasha laid awake thinking. How could he have fallen for her so quickly? And in just one day! He must have been losing it. Perhaps it was just hormones. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. Inuyasha rolled on his side, just thinking about how lovely his new maid looked.

'_God she's so beautiful…I've never seen any girl like her…somehow I felt a…connection…God I'm so confused. I barely know her yet I'd probably be willing to marry her! Ugh…maybe…I need sleep….yea some sleep….in the morning I'll feel better…I'm just a little stressed out is all. Can't think straight…I need a vacation…'_

Inuyasha drifted into a semi-frustrating sleep…

_The Next Morning_

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry. He saw a figure picking up a basket full of clothes. It was Sango. She was staring at something in her hand.

"Did someone lose a ring?" Sango asked.

"Yea, Sesshomaru was looking for it yesterday. The bastard's always losing things in my room…" Inuyasha said. Sango giggled a little and smiled.

"I'll give it to him, I'm about to get his laundry out his room anyway." Sango turned around to walk out the door when Inuyasha spoke again.

"Hey..Sango…"

Sango turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

Sango looked confused and then smiled a little. "Alright. Call me if you need anything." Sango left out the room and headed to Sesshomaru's room. Inuyasha could hear Sesshomaru yelling.

"HA! I KNEW THAT LITTLE TWERP HAD IT!"

Inuyasha rolled on his side and stared at the wall in front of him. He had no idea what he was going to do. He was losing his mind over some girl he didn't know. He just met her yesterday yet she took his breath away….

"INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU! GET OUT HERE!"

The cry of his father made him jump up out of bed. "COMING FATHER!" he yelled back as he quickly got his regular clothes on. He darted out the door and headed to his father's study. Sesshomaru came in behind him panting.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just got a letter from the mayor of the town. As you know, the annual spring festival is tomorrow. The mayor plans to have a giant feast for everyone and he wants us to show up as the VIP guests I should say. He says that if people know we are coming, we will have more people. The more people we have, the more outside guests we have. If people see how fun the town is, people will move in. This will help the mayor turn this town into an empire. If all goes well he is appointing me, head Senator of the empire. Now, I want you boys are also going to come along as well. Maybe we can even find some females for you two to marry."

"That idea sounds totally stupid. The mayor has been trying to get an empire for years and he's gotten nowhere. What makes him thinks this will actually _work_? Besides, I'm not interested in marrying some low rank female. There's no female in this town that's even worthy of me looking at." Sesshomaru arrogantly said.

"Here we go with your ignorance again Sesshomaru. You're not all that high and mighty. Why won't you get off your pedestal and try looking for a woman who is actually fun to be around instead of one who comes from some fancy house!" Inuyasha scowled.

"I dare not disgrace our family by marrying a peasant!"

"Who the hell cares what she is? It's who she is that matters."

"Silence! Both of you!" Inutashio shouted. "Inuyasha does have a very good point, but it would ruin the family name to marry a woman who is very low classed."

"I wouldn't care about the family name. If I love a woman I'm going to marry her regardless of what other people will think or say."

"Oh Inuyasha you are quite the romantic aren't you. Degrading the family name over some peasant. Father you must be proud aren't you?"

"You two knock it off. I expect to see you both at the festival. If you do not show up, there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes father." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

_Later that day at Sango's house_

Sango was sitting at the dinner table, on her knees, drinking a tea she had just brewed. Her mother walked in and poured herself a cup of tea as well. Their house was small and quiet. There were not many things in the house except some old antiques. But Sango liked it that way. It seemed cozier to her. Sango noticed her mother holding up some type of paper.

"Mother, what is that?"

"Nothing dear, just something about the festival tomorrow. I bet it's another plot to turn this town into another empire. The mayor should really just give up on it all. It's not going to happen."

"Haha, I know. Just a crazy fantasy."

"Sango are you going to the festival?"

"Why should I?"

"Well I don't know, you'll probably have a good time. Might even meet a special guy there."

"Mother, you know I'm not interested in getting married right not."

"Well you don't have to marry right this instance…But you know it would be nice to have a grandchild."

"Oh dear, here we go about the grandchildren."

"Oh you know it's every mother's dream to have grandchildren."

"It certainly won't be mine when I have kids, if I even have kids."

"Hm..I don't know. You might just change that."

"I doubt it. I've been saying it since I was a kid. I mean it."

"Yea right now you do. Just wait 'til you get older. In the meantime, we both are going to the festival. We're going to have a girl's night out. What do you say?"

"That sounds nice mother. Can't wait." Sango giggled a little at the thought of having a girl's night out with her mother. It seemed a little strange to her.

"Alright missy off to bed."

"Why? I don't work tomorrow."

"I don't care when you work, I said bed missy. Go on before I lecture you about children."

"Oh no. I'm off! Good night mother." Sango sprinted up and headed to her room. "Lots of love mom."

"Haha, Goodnight Sango."


	3. Chapter 3

"BOYS! TIME TO GO!" Inutashio's voice hollowed through the house. The two young boys ran downstairs to where their father was. Both wearing colorful spring Yukatas. Inutashio held up two masks. They each had a little stick at the side so they could hold the masks up to their face, but it also had strings so you could tie it on.

"What are these for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Makes us look for formal." Inutashio said.

"I'm not putting that thing on my face. Why should I dare hide this gorgeous face? It's just simply selfish. Father you can't honestly think we're doing the mayor a favor by hiding my face."

"Ugh, Sesshomaru you are so full of yourself. You call me ugly all the time but we look alike" Inuyasha snarled.

"That's because we wear similar clothing. We don't look anything alike. You were the unlucky one. You have neither brain nor beauty. But me, why I'm a handsome devil don't you think?"

Inuyasha simply slapped his forehead. Years of dealing with this arrogant bastard and he keeps sounding stupider and stupider.

"Sesshomaru just take the damn masks so we can get out of here." Inutashio said. Sesshomaru grabbed the mask and put it up his sleeve for later. Inuyasha did the same.

"Now you two be on your best behavior. I expect you two to be well-mannered and not bicker. Understood?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded. They walked out the house for an evening they will never forget…

_Sango's house_

"Sango, dear! Are you ready?" Her mother knocked on Sango's door and cracked it open a little.

"Just a sec mother. I'm still putting on this lipstick. And…done!" Sango looked in the mirror, she had to admit it, she looked good. A beautiful pink kimono, black eyeliner, red lipstick that went so well with her luscious lips, and blush to give her a natural radiance. She felt like she could make any man drop dead.

"Sango you look simply beautiful! If you don't pick up a guy today. I'll think some witch put a curse on all the men in this town!"

"Thanks mother. I don't want to brag but, I did a pretty good job with myself."

"Yes you did honey. I'm so proud of you. Now come, the festival will start soon. We don't want to miss anything good." Sango's mother headed for the door. Sango stood up and headed for the door as well.

"I have a feeling today's going to be a good day." Sango said to herself.

_At The Festival_

The streets were crowded with all kind of vendors selling games, toys, food, gifts. Just about anything you can think of. There were people dancing in costumes, fireworks just about everywhere, and traditional music. Sango followed her mother through a crowd of people watching some guy on a stilts do some tricks. They stopped a vendor selling rice balls. They bought a box load and ate it on a nearby bench.

"Wow this place is packed, I didn't know there would be so many people." Sango said amazed.

"Yea, it's a bigger crowd than last year. Maybe the mayor's plan is actually working. All these people can't be from this town." Her mother agreed.

"I wonder what plan the mayor had."

"You know, the sumo wrestling will start in a little bit. We should hurry up and grab a good seat."

"Yea, I bet the place is going to be packed."

Sango's mother got up and grabbed her daughter's arm.

"Well don't just sit there, come on" She started running while grabbing Sango's arm.

"Oh mom."

Inuyasha looked around the crowd for any signs of his brother or father. He was suppose to be in the nearby stadium. But who could find it in a crowd this large? Suddenly a hand yanked him by the collar. It was Sesshomaru.

"Will ya let go of me." Inuyasha squirmed.

"No, we have to go to the stadium. We have VIP seats there and we're suppose to sit next to the mayor. If we don't hurry father will be quite upset."

"Why the hell do we have to go to the stadium anyway?"

"Sumo wrestling contest."

"What the hell, who wants to watch two fat sweaty men wrestle around in thongs."

"Apparently the mayor does."

"No wonder he has no wife."

_In the stadium_

Sango and her mother had gotten 2nd row seats. Not bad compared to how quickly the seats were getting filled.

Soon all the seats were filled. Then the mayor, along with Inutashio and his sons, made their entrance walking down the aisles.

"Isn't that your boss sweetie?" asked Sango's mother.

"Yea it is. Not so surprising he's VIP in this festival."

The mayor and others made their way up to the balcony, good seats for a sumo contest eh? The announcer came onto the stage and announced the first match.

"MATCH 1. AKIO VS. DAI! LET'S GET IT ON!" The bell rung and the match began. Inuyasha slumped in his seat and groaned while staring at the two big guys trying to push each other out the ring. He was bored out of his mind already and the match had just started. He looked over at his father and the mayor. The two were socializing and laughing. His brother was apparently eyeballing some random girl in the audience.

'_Hm, looks like not even Sesshomaru can resist the charms of a woman.'_Inuyasha thought to himself, He looked around quickly, He saw the exit to the left of him. Great, he can sneak out without his brother or father seeing him, as they were sitting on the right side of him. Inuyasha got up and swiftly went through the exit. Since the stadium was dim he could easily pass through the exit unnoticed until he made it outside. The streets were less crowded with only a few people sitting on benches eating and talking. Inuyasha saw some woods nearby and decided to take a walk.

Inuyasha took note of how green the trees and vegetation looked. It looked just like a rainforest. A few small animals ran by here and there. As he walked future into the woods he could hear running water. When he reached the water he saw that it was a river with a bunch of flowers right before it. The sun was shining nice and high, it was a little hot but being by the river made it cooler. Inuyasha put his mask on and laid down by the river, It wasn't even noon and he was already exhausted.

'_A short nap can't hurt.'_he thought, He closed his eyes and lightly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so people, I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories lately. My house burned down and I lost almost everything and we've been trying to get everything together so…I'm very sorry about the long absence ^_^" Here's a new chapter. Hopefully it's long enough.

* * *

Sango squirmed around in her seat. She was hot, sweaty, and uncomfortable. Within a matter of minutes the air in the stadium was hot and humid. To make matters worse, she hadn't had a drink since she left her house. _'This is so frustrating. I have got to get out of here.' _Sango stood up slowly and began to walk towards the exit when her mother tugged on her sleeve.

"Where are you going honey?" Her mother asked.

"I'm….going to go get water. I'll be back in a minute" Sango responded.

"Alright. Don't be too long, you don't want to miss anything."

'_Oh yes I do' _Sango thought to herself. She swiftly exited the stadium. The streets were almost empty, except for a few people chatting on benches and eating rice balls. Sango noticed a little child running around, his mother laughing and telling him to settle down. Sango smiled inwardly. She loved children and hoped to have some of her own one day. She blushed slightly at the thought of children then took a deep breath and continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking she decided to go the riverbed she used to go to as a child. She started walking in the forest. The trees blocked much of the sun and cooled Sango down a lot. As she walked further, the sound of rushing water became louder and louder. The birds chirping were like music to her ears. The sound of nature always calmed her down, especially after she's been sitting in that hot stadium for a while.

Sango found herself behind some bushes. She rustled the bushes a little, trying to get past them. Suddenly she heard a voice a few feet from her.

"Who's there?" It seemed to be a young male. Sango paused briefly before slowly pulling the branches of the bushes aside and looking through them. It was Inuyasha. He was frantically looking around, his eyes scanning every inch of the surrounding, ready to attack anything that comes at him.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!"

Inuyasha scanned the bushes as a female figure emerged.

"Sango?!"

Sango waved shyly. "Hiya…"

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, staring at Sango's startled expression.

"Well the sumo wrestling match was boring…and I wanted some peace and quiet and I ended up here."

"Hmph" Inuyasha layed back down on the grass, pulling his mask off and throwing it to the side. "Isn't your mother worried?"

"No..she's too involved in the sumo match" Sango sat down a foot away from Inuyasha, staring at the calm waters passing by in the stream. Inuyasha's nose wiggled around a bit.

"You smell..like..water lilies."

Sango was in awe. "Yes..it's a perfume my mother gave me. You have a fairly good nose"

Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes. "Runs in the family." Sango inched her hand towards the mask lying between her and Inuyasha. It was blue and glittery, only covering the area around the eyes. She picked the mask up and examined it. It felt smooth, like extremely fine and glossy clay but it was thin between her fingers. Sango looked over at Inuyasha. She loved how the sun gently bounced off his skin, giving him a lovely, light glow. She turned her head, feeling her face turning redder by the second. Inuyasha opening up one eye slightly, looking up at Sango. Her skin looked so soft and comforting.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, nothing at all. I was just..thinking about something is all."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing important."

"Heh, must be something if it has your face turning red like that."

That just made Sango turn even redder.

"Come on, tell me what you're thinking." Inuyasha begged as he sat up, looking at Sango in a teasing manner.

"I told you, it was nothing."

"Nothing..heh I don't think so." Inuyasha stood up, taking a few steps so he could tower over Sango. "Tell you or I'll…I'll…tickle it out of you!" Inuyasha's hands started roaming around Sango's sides, tickling her gently. Sango's laughter started filling the forest air.

"Hahahahaha s-stop it Hahahaha." Sango twisted and turned her body trying to escape Inuyasha's grasp. He was persistent though. Finally Sango caved in and confessed.

"I was thinking about you!" She blurted out. Inuyasha smirked softly and stopped tickling Sango, instead he placed his hands besides Sango's head on both sides, trapping her as she laid down recovering from her laughing fest.

"Really now? What exactly were you thinking about?" Inuyasha looked down into Sango's eyes, he suddenly found himself lost in her chocolate orbs. Sango stared back at Inuyasha's golden eyes. Her face suddenly turned red, their faces drawing closer and closer… Both of them closed their eyes, their lips so close to touching.

"INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR OVER AN HOUR AND A HALF!" Sesshomaru gracefully stepped through the bushes and looked down at Inuyasha laying on top of Sango. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and stared down at his brother as Sango and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru then back at each other.

'_Oh hell' Inuyasha thought._

_There was a lot of explaining to be done. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from Inuyasha and Sango. A smirked was slapped right on his face. He was obviously enjoying the situation his brother was in. **

"**So..Inuyasha. I see how busy you are. But I'm surprised at you. You choose a peasant to mess around with. Won't father be disappointed." Sesshomaru said in an arrogant tone.**

**Inuyasha snarled. "Shut up Sesshomaru. It doesn't matter what her social class is. Besides, we uh…we weren't doing anything. I was just helping her with…"**

"**Yes of course.. "Helping" her." Sesshomaru eyed Sango for a minute and then looked backed at Inuyasha.**

"**Um..why are you guys talking about me when I'm laying right here?" Sango asked quietly. Inuyasha quickly got off her and helped her up. Sesshomaru turned his back, prepared to leave from the way he came.**

"**Don't worry Inuyasha. I won't tell father about this. I wouldn't want to stick my nose in your business after all. It's none of my concern how low your standards are." Sesshomaru's smile turned into a giant grin, his fangs bared. **

"**Shut up Sesshomaru. Money and social class mean nothing to me. At all. I have the right to be with whoever I want, regardless of any financial situation. But nothing happened between me and Sango. I don't care if you tell father because nothing happened and nothing will ever happen." Inuyasha snarled and walked off into the forest, leaving Sango a bit shocked and saddened. **

'_**Nothing will ever happen…Inuyasha's right. We were just caught in the moment is all. But damn..he is gorgeous.' **_**Sango looked down at the ground and blushed even more, if that was possible. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, looking at Sango out of the corner of his eye. **

"**You should quit fantasizing about my brother. You'll be better off marrying someone of your race. Better yet, someone of your social status. My brother is an idiot and has no idea what's best for him, and you certainly aren't the best for him. Your job was to clean, not flirt. Any other mishaps and I'll see that you and your family have a very difficult time crawling out of the gutters." Sesshomaru's voice was soft but with a hint of anger. Sango stood there for a minute in shock. She swallowed the lump in her throat and finally said something. **

"**You bastard…you're nothing more than an arrogant son of a bitch. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this..nothing happened! Like Inuyasha said earlier, nothing will EVER happen. And I'll be damned if you I let you bring my family into this. You say you wouldn't want to stick your nose in his business, SO DON'T. Even if we were doing anything, it's our choice. Love never discriminates. I feel sorry for whoever has to deal with your ignorant ass for the rest of their life."**

"**Hmph, such petty words from an ant. You have my warning." Sesshomaru instantly disappeared into the forest. Sango slumped against a nearby tree. **

'_**What the hell was I thinking letting him get so close to me…I'm just his maid. My job is to clean and then go home, nothing more nothing less. From now on I can't talk to Inuyasha at all. I can't risk my job or my family. I still get to stare at him though..' **_**Sango smirked softly and headed back to the festival. **

_**The Next Day**_

**Sango sighed as folded Sesshomaru's clothes and placed them in his drawer. Her day was dull and she hadn't seen Inuyasha all day. Well on the plus side she hadn't seen Sesshomaru either. **_**'They must be on a business trip.' Sango thought to herself. Suddenly she heard the door slam and voices down the nearby stairs. **_

"_**I can't believe he refused the offer! Jackass doesn't know what he's doing. I don't know where he's going to find a better business to handle this."**_

"_**Father if you may..I'd like to have a word with you in your study."**_

"_**What's this about?"**_

"_**You'll see." **_

_**Sango heard footsteps fad away. She placed the basket of clothes on the ground and tip toed out of the room. She snuck down the stairs and stood a few feet from the study, there she could hear the conversation clearly. **_

"_**Father, I think it's time Inuyasha got married."**_

"_**Married? What makes you think he's ready for marriage."**_

"_**It's not the fact that he's ready, that matters. I don't want him going around and messing with all these peasant women. It would taint the family name."**_

"_**Hm..I still fail to see your point."**_

"_**Just think about this. Inuyasha is still young and immature. His hormones are going into overdrive right now. His hormones could drive him to have children with such low class women, especially since most of those women are tramps. Imagine how that would look on your million dollar company. Every time you try to make a business deal, people will always look at the fact you have a hormonal son who couldn't keep it to himself. But, if he marries the daughter of a wealthy family that would increase your business. People will really see us as a sophisticated and respected family." **_

"_**Yes…yes that does really make sense. Not to mention marriage could make a real man out of him. Sesshomaru, you will help aid me in Inuyasha's wedding. Tomorrow we shall talk to advisors and find a suitable wife for Inuyasha."**_

"_**Perfect." **_

_**Sango's eyes filled with tears. She quietly ran back up the stairs to finish the laundry. It's a good thing it was the last thing to do on her "To-Do" list, she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Little did she know the conversation wasn't over. **_

"_**Sesshomaru, you realize that if Inuyasha marries, you must marry as well."**_

"………_**.Marriage. I'm not sure if that's a wise decision for.."**_

"_**Don't be silly. If Inuyasha marries, you must marry as well."**_

_**Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute, very hesitant over the fact he'd have to marry. "Of course, I'll pick out a wife tomorrow."**_

"_**Right. Remember, if you don't marry, Inuyasha does not marry as well.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sango laid on her bed, staring at her dark, blank ceiling. It was in the middle of the night and she couldn't get an ounce of sleep. She sighed softly and rolled over, clutching the blanket as she threw it over her whole body. Why did she feel so lousy? It couldn't have been over the marriage. She barely knew him. Yet…

Sango sighed and sprang up. Looking around the dark room, she threw the blanket off and hopped out of the bed. Standing up, she felt her way to the door until she felt her candle. She grabbed the matches that were always next to the candle and lit the candle.

'_Much better.. Now I can get dressed and go for a walk' _Sango thought. Sango opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of her blue, silk-like pants. She slid the pants underneath her knee-length, purple floral nightgown.

Sango quietly snuck through the house, carrying her candle and walking on her tippy toes as she headed out of the house. Once she reached the outside, she should go. Sango began walking again, heading into the direction of the river she and Inuyasha were at previously. Thoughts started sprawling around in her head. She gently rubbed her temples as she thought to herself.

'_What the hell is wrong with me…I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything right! I feel..as though my heart's been stomped on. But why? Over Inuyasha? Psh, I barely know him. I met him 2 weeks ago. But he is so handsome and sweet.. For the love of the gods, get a grip on yourself!' _Sango paused briefly just as she reached the river bed. She picked up a twig and threw it into the water, watching the ripples it created.

"If only I weren't in this position.." Sango said to herself. She plopped down on the grass and sighed heavily.

"Well I think I can change the position." A voice said from a few feet. Sango jumped and dropped her candle. It was instantly dark. She turned around to see a tall, dark figure looking down at her. She gasped softly and scrambled to her feet.

"Who are you?! Sango yelled.

"It doesn't matter" In the blink of an eye the figure had Sango pinned to the ground. Sango connected her foot against the figure's stomach but the figure only grunted. Suddenly Sango felt a cloth on her mouth, then everything went black.

_Next Morning_

Inuyasha tapped his claws on the table, waiting impatiently for Sango to arrive. He had to confess his attraction to her. It was tearing him apart. He didn't know how much longer her could bear it. He jolted out of his seat, looking around. Sesshomaru, who was sitting across from Inuyasha, chuckled softly.

"You seem anxious for something. I suggest you slow your hormones. You might end up hurting yourself."

"Shut up _Sesshomaru._ No one asked you!"

"I suggest you watch your tongue or you won't have a tongue to watch."

"Keh, make me!"

Sesshomaru stood up from the table, glaring at Inuyasha. Then Inutashio walked into the kitchen with a young, brown-haired girl. She looked to be only 15 with a small figure, her eyes big and brown. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their heads to the young girl and asked at the same time:

"Who's this?"

"This is the new maid." Inutashio chuckled at his sons. They were more alike than they give each other credit for.

"New?! What happened to Sango?!" Inuyasha asked, his voice hiding his panic.

"Don't know. She disappeared last night. Inuyasha, please show her around the house."

Inuyasha stood there for a movement before silently moving out of the room, motioning for the new maid to follow him. Sesshomaru smirked slightly and sat back down at the table. Inutashio pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Father, did you seal the deal with Hitomi?"

"Yes I did actually, it should at least add a few thousands to the business." Inutashio grabbed an apple and bit into it. "So, what do you think about the brides for Inuyasha?"

"I think the one from Java will do. Her father is a politician. He could influence your businesses there."

Inutashio put down his half-bitten apple. "Hm…Yes I suppose. Besides she's not bad looking." He placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Inuyasha shall wed in 4 days. Make sure you tell the advisors to schedule the whole event. I want the whole town there to see it."

"Yes of course father, I will tell the advisors right away." Sesshomaru tried to stand up but Inutashio pulled him back down.

"Now we must discuss a bride for you." Sesshomaru's face turned pale.

"A bride..it's a little too soon..fo.."

"You agreed to it. Now have you found a suitable bride?"

Sesshomaru thought for a minute. "Yes…Yes I have actually." Sesshomaru smirked. Inutashio smiled.

"Good" He patted Sesshomaru's back and stood up. I have a meeting to attend to, make sure you set up the weddings."

"Of course father." Sesshomaru stood up and he and Inutashio were on their way.

_Later that night_

Sango woke up to total darkness. She groaned softly and tried to rub her head. Her hands! They were chained! She tried to jump up, but she was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She look around cautiously and struggled against the chains.

"That's a futile effort." Sango threw her head in the direction of the voice.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" Sango inquired. She heard a faint sound of a match being lit, then there was a dim light in a corner. A figure holding a candle came from out of the corner and she saw the faint face of Sesshomaru. She gasped softly and continued to struggle against the chains, harder.

"Now now, you'll hurt your pretty little wrists like that." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Let me go! You can't keep me here against my will!" Sango nearly screamed.

"Oh? And why not? My father's a powerful business with allies around the countries. You however, are just a peasant girl.. A girl who I will not let ruin my plan."

"Plan?" Sango had a confused look on her face.

"Inuyasha is to be wedded soon. As will I. You may wonder who Inuyasha's bride is.. Well she's a beautiful Javanese woman, quite wealthy. Her father is a politician who could really influence our father's business down in Java. And you may also wonder, who shall I marry? It's quite simple. You."

Sango's face twisted into shock. She thought she heard wrong.

"The woman's name..is You?"

"No..I mean you, Sango. Well not only you. I will marry a woman publicly, but you will be my lady on the side. That way you have no way of distracting Inuyasha or ruining my father's business. I could easily keep you secret, but Inuyasha…"

"You can't marry me against my will!"

"Of course I can. You're lower class, you have no rights. Besides, you could bear me some strong heirs..I've seen you fight, you have natural strength. I kind of like it."

"Wrong! I'll never let you touch me. Especially in _that _way. Sooner or later people are going to find out about this."

"Ha, no they won't. You'll be locked up in this cell until I can find a more suitable place for you..with guards and servants to make sure you don't run away."

"You're a monster. I wish you would go to hell and stay there!" Sango let out a piercing scream loud enough to penetrate the thickest of walls.

"Scream all you want but you're in the middle of no where and no can save you." Sesshomaru bent down to Sango's leveled tried to silence her with a kiss. Unfortunately, Sango saw it coming and turned her head, making Sesshomaru's lips meet the concrete wall. Sesshomaru growled softly and quickly got up, turning away and walking out of the room.

"I'll send for food. Oh, and you might want to save your energy for our wedding in 2 days. I purposely scheduled it before Inuyasha's."

Before Sango could protest, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Knock-knock_

Inuyasha stood at the door impatiently waiting for someone to open the door. He was going to get to the bottom of Sango's disappearance even if it cost him his life. A few minutes later a young boy answered the door. He looked remarkably like Sango. He yawned and scratched his eyes, his voice trying to mask his tiredness.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The young boy asked.

"My name's Inuyasha...Are you Sango's brother by any chance?"

The young boy nodded. "Yes, my name is Kohaku."

"Do you know anything about Sango's disappearance?"

Kohaku yawned once again. "Look, can this wait until morning? The sun's not even out yet."

"This is the only time I could sneak out of the house, now if you want your sister back I suggest you tell me what you know."

Kohaku sighed and motioned for Inuyasha to come in. The house was small, yet homely. From the door, the right side of the house was the living room decorated with small items such as vases and potteries. To the left was the small kitchen. It looked plain and simple. In the middle was a set of stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Kohaku lit a small lantern and lead Inuyasha into the living room. As soon as both sat down on the couch Inuyasha started inquiring.

"Now, what happened on the night Sango disappeared?"

Kohaku scratched his head. "I'm not sure, I guess she got up and left the house for some reason."

"And you have no idea where she could gone to?"

Kohaku yawned once again. "Well, there's two places she likes to go to. There's a spot down by the river we used to play and there's the library. She likes the old book smell." Inuyasha placed his hand underneath his chin, thinking about what Kohaku had said.

"Hm, thank you Kohaku." Inuyasha stood up and swiftly left the house, leaving Kohaku in a daze.

"Um...ok then."

_20 minutes later_

Inuyasha stood near the river. The sun was about to come up and it made the vista in the area remarkbly beautiful and peaceful. Inuyasha inhaled deeply and looked around the area, hoping to find some clue to Sango's disappearance. He noticed some strange markings on the ground as he knelt down and examined it. It looked like someone was dragged but the trail was short, most likely the person was picked up. Inuyasha looked up and noticed a person wearing a dark outfit with a hood over their head walking.

"HEY YOU!" Inuyasha bellowed. The person looked at Inuyasha and started running. "Hey wait a minute!" Inuyasha sprinted after the person. The chase was short but exhuasting, eventually Inuyasha caught up with the person and tackled them.

"P-Please, let me g-go. I-I'll give you whatever you want." The person begged. From the voice, it was obviously a man.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing out here. Are you behind Sango's disappearance?"

"N-n-noo! I swear!"

"Then tell me what you're doing out here." Inuyasha growled. The man gulped and looked around nervously.

"I'm not allowed to state my bus-" Inuyasha interupted him. "I don't give a flying stick about what you're allowed to do, I want answers so you better tell me." Inuyasha stood up and lifted the man up by his collar as he raised his fist and forcibly cracked his knuckled in his face. "So you either tell me or I can beat the answers out of you. What's your choice?"

The started shaking violently. "A-Alright, M-My master sent me out here to.. to take care of his woman."

"Who's your master?"

"Um..I doubt you know him..sir.."

Inuyasha crinkled his nose before pulling the hood off of the man. He realized that it was one of the servants that work in his house, one of Sesshomaru's favorite servants in fact.

"You..You're working with Sesshomaru aren't you? He's behind all this isn't he?" He raised a fist to punch the man.

"Sir please! Let me down and I promise to explain everything to you."

_Meanwhile_

Sango opened her eyes slowly. It was dark, damp, and cold. She guessed that it was morning. Ever since she was thrown in this place she never knew what time of day it was. She sat up on the bed and tugged at her shackles on her foot that were connected to the bed. Sesshomaru made sure she was unable to run away.

Sango rubbed her growling stomach. _'I'm so damn hungry, tired, and fustrated. Why does this have to happen to me? I should have never taken the job in the first place! I was better off being poor." _As if on cue, the door opened. Sango was astonished when she saw that it was Inuyasha. She wanted to cry but she was too tired to even think about it.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I'll explain later. Let's get you out of here." Inuyasha hurried over to Sango's shackles and broke them with his bare hands like they were pieces of chalk. He picked up Sango bridal style and hurried out of the hut. He stopped briefly and nodded at the servant standing outside the door. The servant bowed and watched Inuyasha and Sango disappear out of sight.

After a few minutes of running Sango started getting curious.

"Where are we going?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully somewhere away from this awful town."

"Inuyasha, stop."

He suddenly stopped running, allowing Sango to jump out of his arms. She smiled softlly before looking at the ground. "What will we do? Sesshomaru will just lock me up again.."

"No he won't. I know he was gonna court you, but I'm not going to let that happen." Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Sango's hand and looked into her chocolate eyes. "We'll run away together. Start a new life in a new town. Hell we could go to another continent if you want. And..we could..marry."

Sango was stunned. Speechless infact. All she could do was nod. Inuyasha smiled. "I know the perfect town. It's called _Aeneus Regnus. _Used to be owned by Romans. I've been there before. There's a priestess and monk there named Kagome and Miroku. But be wary of the monk. He's a little too friendly.."

Sango laughed softly and smiled brightly. "Well what are we waiting for? I need to go home so I can get packing." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started running together as they smiled the whole way. Little did they know...

Sesshomaru stared at the servant as they stood outside of the small hut. The servant was obviously shaking but Sesshomaru remained emotionless.

"So..you're telling me that Inuyasha freed her?" Sesshomaru said in a monotone.

"Y-Yes sir..I'm awfully sorry..but he's so hot-headed!"

Sesshomaru tapped his chin. "I suppose I could just kill them both. They'll probably head to her house..I'll meet them there." Sesshomaru pulled out a smooth, shiny sword with a blue handle made of a rough yet soft fabric. "I'll just save myself, and my dad, the trouble and end it all."

_I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been having so many computer problems. First the Internet stops working, then my computer cord stops working and..yea xD Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Fun Fact: Aeneus Regnus is Latin for "Kingdom made out of bronze" or simply "The bronze kingdom"_


	8. Chapter 8

The couple ran through the woods, past the village where they were given weird faces, and past the front door of Sango's house. The house was empty and for some reason Sango found it eerie even with the sun shining brightly throughout the house. They stopped at the stairway.

"I just have to get a few things. Wait down here and I'll be right back." Sango said before she hurried up the stairs. Inuyasha nodded and watched her run up the stairs. How he couldn't wait to make her his wife. He sat down on the ground, his legs crossed Indian style as he placed his hands inside his sleeves.

A few minutes later Sango came down holding a small wooden chest with flower decorations. Inuyasha stood up and eyed the chest.

"What's in it?" He asked.

"A few things my mother gave me.."

"Oh.." Inuyasha pulled out a small case shaped like a scallop shell. He handed it to Sango. She opened it to find red lipstick. "It was my mother's. She..died a long time ago." Sango stared at the shell.

"I'm sorry to hear that.."

"It's alright. But come on, we better get going." He grabbed her hand and turned toward the door, only to have a look of shock on his face. Standing at the door with a sword in hand was Sesshomaru.

"Hello..Little brother." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Sesshomaru! How'd you find this house?" Inuyasha scowled.

"It's not too hard to find your scent. I see you've released my fiancee…How kind of you. But now I want her back."

"Stop with the small talk Sesshomaru, why are you trying so hard to hide Sango. What we do is none of your concern!"

"Really? Have you even stopped to think about our father's business? If word gets out that you've married..a peasant..then we'd be outcast. Surely you wouldn't want your family to be outcasts?"

"You know Sesshomaru, you're so hooked on our dad's business, but why would anyone give a damn about our personal lives?"

"You talk too much. Let's dance." Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha, thrusting his sword at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, barely. His haori being torn, so close to cutting his own flesh. Sango watched in horror as she watched the two brothers fight. Without thought she quickly ran upstairs.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Inuyasha dodge his attacks. He kept dodging slower and slower, getting more and more wounds on his body.

"INUYASHA!" He glanced up at the top of the stairs. He saw a sword flying his way. He quickly grabbed it and unsheathed it. Along the blade, the word '_Tetsusaiga' _was inscribed.

"Now this fight will be much more interesting." Sesshomaru said as he lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily blocked the attack. It may have been his first time holding a sword but Inuyasha knew he was gifted at wielding the sword. The sounds of swords clashing filled the air, echoing off of the walls. Sango was desperate to stop the fight but she knew better than to get between two swords..

After 20 minutes of fighting, Sesshomaru had managed to knock Inuyasha's sword out of his hands. Inuyasha was in trouble. Sesshomaru took another slice towards Inuyasha. He fell down on his butt as he looked up at Sesshomaru. "Prepare to die." Sesshomaru said as he lunged his sword at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut.

There was a faint sound of flesh tearing and blooding splattering on the wooden floors followed by a soft _thud _sound. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find that Sango had sliced Sesshomaru's arm off. His sword fell out of his hand. He could barely move, all he could do was watch Sango kneel besides Inuyasha as she examined his wounds.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Sango asked, a bit of sadness hinted in her voice.

"I'm fine Sango. Just give me the sword so I can finish Sesshomaru off." Inuyasha said. He struggled to stand up. When he finally did stand up, he noticed Sesshomaru was gone. Instead, there laid a strange man on the floor passed out. He had black hair and he was wearing a purplish outfit consisting of a robe and pants. Sango noticed his arm was cut off, right where she had cut off Sesshomaru's arm. Now everything was making sense.

"We should probably go to the mayor about this.." Sango suggested.

"And tell them what? Some shape shifter disguised himself as my brother and tried to kill me?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Well what should we do?"

"We should find Sesshomaru. For now, let's tie this guy up…and his arm." As if on cue, Inuyasha and Sango noticed the guy's arm regenerated. Inuyasha looked at Sango and nodded. She dashed up the stairs to look for some rope. A few minutes later they had the guy tied up and thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"We need to find out where Sesshomaru is." Inuyasha said as he stepped out of Sango's house. "Are you going to bring your things?"

"Not right now..we should straighten this situation out. I left a note explaining the arm and..mess."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, let's hurry back to my house. My dad might be able to help."

"Wait..what about us getting married?"

"Don't worry, we'll get married. But I think my father should know about this first."

Sango and Inuyasha smiled at each other before they headed off to Inuyasha's house.


End file.
